Unmasking Will
by Corrupted Optimist
Summary: A JohtoGSC Elite Four story. Karen gets curious about how Will really looks like and somehow pulls everyone else into it. First up is Bruno.


Disclaimer: Pkmn belongs to Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.

Warnings: Uh... nothing really, just a bad choice of wording

Notes: Will be using the English names, seeing as they are more well known... and... it's hard to not say pokemon a lot in here.

E4E4E4E4E4E4E4E4E4E4E4

"You want to what?" All of Johto's Elites, minus one psychic, were gathered in one place.

"See how Will looks like without that stupid mask. It shouldn't be too hard." Karen said with her arms crossed and her Umbreon standing by her feet.

The three men stared at Karen, wondering what caused the sudden need to see the currently absent Elite's face. Lance, the one who spoke up before, spoke again, "You didn't forget that the guy's psychic, right? He could figure out what you're up to easily."

The blonde simply tsk'ed. "That may be, but he also has that 'no mind reading without consent' thing.

Come on, aren't you at all interested in finding out what he looks like?"

"Not really." Lance stood up, hands behind his head, and walked towards the door, not before calling back once more, "Remember, Karen, curiosity killed the cat."

"Bah, you're no fun." Karen turned to Koga, only to find the older man already walking away. "Koga?"

Looking back at the others, the ninja spoke, "I've no interest in these things. Besides, there might be some personal reason as to why he wears that; you shouldn't pry into another person's past." With that, the poison master left.

Sighing, she looked at Bruno, "So, what do you say?"

"I guess that would be interesting." Bruno said, after thinking about it for a bit.

"Cool, you can go first." Karen gave Bruno a thumbs up, glad there was at least one person she could work with.

"First?"

"Yeah, think of a plan to unmask Will, if your plan fails, I'll try something. If you can't think of anything, you can just ask your pokemon if they'll do it." With that, Karen smiled and left, leaving Bruno all by himself.

Bruno let out a sigh, hoping that his decision wouldn't somehow backfire on him. Silently, he also wished that Lorelei and Agatha would come back, at least back then things weren't so random. After a while, he finally got up to tell his pokemon about what just happened.

-

About to leave the locker room, Will packed his things and gathered up his pokemon. Feeling something tug the back of his shirt, he looked back to see Bruno's Hitmontop. "Yes?"

Instead of answering, the fighter just motioned for Will to come lower, so they'd be eye to eye.

Confused or not, Will complied, kneeling before asking, "What do you want?"

"Hitmon!" Before the psychic could comprehend anything, the pokemon shoved one of it's hands in the elite's pants pocket.

"Oi!" The elite grabbed Hitmontop's wrist and tried to pull the hand out. Once he succeeded, Will sent a mild glare to the other.

The spinner tried to explain, while at the same time trying to get out of Will's hold.

"Looking for somethi-- Whatever it is, it's not going to be in my pocket!" He would've continued, had he not felt something touch the back of his head. Suddenly forgetting the incident that just happened moments before, he slowly turned his head, eyes widening. "...What the hell!"

-

In the afternoon, two of the Elites were at the cafeteria, discussing something that really wasn't related to anything of dire importance.

"I can't believe you got pulled into this, Bruno." The Dragon Master said as he grabbed his tray and sat at a table.

"Hey, you have to admit, it's intriguing. Don't tell me you've never wondered about what the guy looked like without it." The elite sat next to the champion and started eating the mysterious cafeteria food.

"BRUNO!" Upon hearing a certain psychic's voice, the two men looked up to see what the yelling was about. Both of them blinked as they saw Will dragging in both Machamp and Hitmontop by thier wrists; how someone as scrawny as Will could pull that off is a complete mystery.

"What is it?" Keeping a straight face, the fighter wondered just what his pokemon did to accomplish their "mission".

"You seriously need a better hold of your pokemon." Will said stopping in front of thier table.

"What do you mean?" Bruno watched as the spinner flailed it's arms, trying to get away.

The psychic let go of Machamp, only to jerk his thumb back, "He jumped me in the locker room and," he paused to hold Hitmontop up, "he got his hand in my pants."

"Uh..." The younger man's answer wasn't one he was expecting.

"Will... please... reword what you just said..." Lance sweatdropped, that seriously didn't sound right.

Realizing what he had just said had implied, Will groaned, hitting his head with the palm of his hand.

E4E4E4E4E4E4E4E4E4

Apparently, there's a locker room (and cafeteria) at the Indigo Plateau; just go with it.

So, Plan 1 : Have Hitmontop distract Will while Machamp takes the mask off Total failure.

PS. Does anyone know why you can't put a ! and ? together on here?


End file.
